


How Many Licks

by eagle_of_idiocy (flamingofics)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/pseuds/eagle_of_idiocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A matter of weeks ago Jim would have been protesting Spock’s treatment – after all, the very first instance had been one of the strangest surprises he’d ever experienced with a lover – but now he’s found he’s grown strangely accustomed to it, and is very, very close to admitting that he may like it very much.</i>
</p>
<p>Spock gives Jim a tongue bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Licks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2010 as a fill to a prompt on the STXI Kink Meme, which asked for a feline!Vulcan-descended Spock who likes to give Kirk tongue baths.
> 
> ...That's basically it, haha. :p

Jim gently starts out of his post-coital bliss at the feel of something warm and wet pressing on his forehead.

This isn’t the first time Spock has done this. In fact, it’s something that’s become almost a near-nightly post-sex ritual for the both of them. A matter of weeks ago Jim would have been protesting Spock’s treatment – after all, the very first instance had been one of the strangest surprises he’d ever experienced with a lover – but now he’s found he’s grown strangely accustomed to it, and is very, very close to admitting that he may like it very much.

Spock clearly enjoys bathing Jim with his tongue, even though the connotations behind the act are purely nonsexual, he claims. Jim personally blames his lover’s unique ancestry. ( _“Cats?” he asks. “Ancient humanoid mammals of an entirely different species, whose genetics and choice physiology and behavior are admittedly similar to those of Terran felids,” comes the correction. Jim shrugs. “So… cats, then.”_ ) In the end it really isn’t that surprising, especially given Spock’s natural insistence for cleanliness, and once Jim realizes just what this action of Spock’s really signifies he can’t help but be touched. From then on he submits to it, more than willing to give Spock these moments.

Spock’s tongue slowly licks its way across Jim’s forehead, eventually trailing down the side of his face and lapping at the contours of his jaw. Jim shuts his eyes as Spock bathes his cheeks and nose thoroughly before moving up to trace his tongue over the human’s hairline once more. Jim tilts his head and Spock gladly leans down to meet him halfway, touching their noses together briefly. He purrs lightly in the back of his throat before lifting himself up and moving lower.

Jim can’t help but gasp as Spock drags his tongue rhythmically up and down the column of his neck; the raspy texture of the muscle is unique in that it feels both wonderful and unbearable at the same time. Nevertheless, he tilts his head back to allow Spock better access and inwardly writhes at the sensation.

His throat apparently deemed clean, Spock moves lower, lathering Jim’s shoulders with a thin coat of saliva. The tongue slides across his chest next, licking away traces of sweat from their recent lovemaking and lapping over the human’s sensitive nipples without amorous intent. Spock reaches up and grabs Jim’s shoulder, gently prompting him to turn over onto this stomach. Jim does so, sighing in quiet contentment as Spock climbs on top of him and begins work on the expanse of his back.

This is how it continues for the next hour, Spock bathing Jim attentively and affectionately with his tongue, occasionally rubbing his cheeks against the newly cleaned areas of skin, turning him this way and that so he doesn’t miss a single area on his lover’s body. His legs, feet, arms, hands, stomach – all attended to. And even though this is well not the first time he’s been bathed this way, Jim can’t help but marvel at how _clean_ he feels. Maybe it’s something in the half-Vulcan’s saliva, or maybe it’s just the fact that Spock takes so much time and care with him when he does it. Either way, Jim has come to find that this is one of Spock’s most intimate gestures of affection towards him; he only wishes there were some way he could return the sentiment with the same level of trust and caring.

As Spock finishes lapping at his belly, Jim relaxes back into the bed and watches his lover with half-lidded eyes. He reaches out and strokes the cap of black hair, earning him a low purr. Jim knows how this will go: once Spock finishes bathing him, they’ll kiss lightly for a few minutes before Spock curls around him and they go to sleep. He begins to drift already at the thought, the idea relaxing him further as laps on his stomach slowly cease.

Jim’s breath hitches and his eyes open fully in surprise when his thighs are pushed open and one of his legs is gently thrown over Spock’s shoulder. The half-Vulcan’s eyes lock with his as a raspy tongue drags itself over the inside of Jim’s thigh before slowly descending down into his groin.

_This_ he certainly hadn’t been expecting.

He admits, Spock has bathed his genitals in the past, but something tells him that’s not what the other has in mind at the moment.

His breath catches again as wet heat touches him. Spock’s tongue pulls along his perineum, migrating down to tease his entrance for a long minute before trailing back up again. Jim bucks slightly when Spock pushes insistently against him, teasing his prostate from the outside through stimulated skin and muscle. Strong hands fit themselves around Jim’s hips and hold him steady to keep him from moving as Spock continues his ministrations. The lithe tongue slides up to caress his balls, the rough, spiny surface mercilessly teasing the sensitive skin holding them.

Jim feels his eyes glaze over as Spock nuzzles into his crotch, tongue now lapping lazily at the base of his now semi-erect cock. After a moment Spock begins to shift direction, licking his way slowly up the length of Jim’s penis. Jim tosses his head back, caught between moaning and gasping at the feel of the rigid papillae of Spock’s tongue catching on the stretched skin of his member. His back arches and he involuntarily bucks, but Spock continues to hold him down. He endures the torture for long minutes before Spock lifts his head and licks gently at the tip of his cock, occasionally slipping the tip of his tongue just slightly beneath his foreskin. Jim’s breath catches yet again and he struggles in Spock’s grip, but it’s no use. The sensation is almost too much: the dual textures of the half-Vulcan’s tongue as it drags tiny licks over his leaking head bring about a contrasting combination of physical stirrings, tickling Jim and pleasuring him at the same time.

Jim fists his hands into the bed sheets and squeezes painfully. Any noise he tries to make catches in his throat as he finds himself stuck between laughing and moaning. He can hear Spock purring between his legs, and all he wants to do is reach out and fist his fingers into that beautiful black hair, but he evidently can’t even manage that.

Another minute goes by and Jim really can’t take it anymore, and the moment he attempts to try and speak Spock’s name is apparently also the time that his lover decides to take pity on him. The half-Vulcan lifts his tongue off Jim with a final flick to his dripping slit before bowing his head swiftly down and swallowing the human whole.

Jim _loses_ it. He finally chokes out an incoherent noise and thrusts up into the wet cavern as much as Spock’s restraining hands will allow him. The half-Vulcan’s head lifts again, rough tongue dragging up the underside of Jim’s trembling cock; his teeth graze the head and cool lips release from it with a wet _pop_ and Jim is coming in spurts all over his stomach.

Spock sits back, licking his lips in satisfaction as he watches Jim come down from his second orgasm of the evening. The human’s heaving chest eventually slows as he regains his breath, half-lidded blue eyes still lightly glazed with retreating lust.

“Spock…” Jim manages out breathily, slowly releasing his hands from the tangle of sheets. “You… That was…”

The half-Vulcan reaches out and takes up one of Jim’s hands, bringing it to the side of his face and pressing his lips to it gently. Jim smiles crookedly, still shaking slightly before cupping his hand around the back of Spock’s head and pulling him in for a kiss.

Their tongues tangle briefly before Spock pulls back and looks at him pointedly. “You have made a mess of yourself, _ashayam_.”

Jim blinks. “Huh?”

Spock’s lips quirk in that not-smile of his. He bends his head and licks a thick stripe up Jim’s chest, effectively wiping off a few drops of Jim’s semen. “You have ruined all of my work, Jim,” he says, staring the human down evenly. “I believe I must now clean you again.”

Jim stares for seconds longer before a chuckle works its way out of him. His head falls back against his pillow and he stares at the ceiling, shaking his head to himself as Spock begins licking him anew. He is utterly spent and all he wants to do now is cuddle with his Vulcan and go to sleep… but this is what makes Spock happy.

So Jim lets out a sigh with a light smile, shuts his eyes and lets his body enjoy the ride all over again.


End file.
